ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Wayne
Matt S. Wayne is an American writer of comic books and television. Wayne is probably best known for his work on the animated series Niko and the Sword of Light, Cannon Busters and Ben 10: Omniverse, and writing and editing comic books for Milestone Media. Biography Wayne was born in Cleveland, Ohio, grew up in Milford, Michigan, and attended the University of Michigan.Buried Interview He was childhood friends with writer Richard Pursel and was high school and college friends with writer Dwayne McDuffie. Comic books Wayne's first comic book credit was for material in Marvel Year-In-Review #1 for Marvel Comics. He then wrote several stories for Hamilton Comics. When McDuffie co-founded the comic book company Milestone Media, Wayne was hired as an editor on titles such as Icon and Hardware. Wayne also wrote several titles, including the series Shadow Cabinet and Heroes. After Milestone ceased publishing monthly comics in 1997, Wayne wrote for DC Comics. Television Wayne credits his friend Richard Pursel for helping him get his first job writing in television for the animated series Poochini.Toonzone Interview 1 His friendship and past work with Dwayne McDuffie led to other television writing work, including Static Shock, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Danny Phantom, Tom and Jerry Tales, Krypto the Superdog, and Storm Hawks. Wayne was hired to write several episodes of the animated series Justice League Unlimited and was eventually promoted to story editor. Continuing his work on animated projects based on popular comic books, he also wrote several episodes of the Legion of Super Heroes and the Spectacular Spider-Man. Wayne also wrote the screenplay for the animated film, Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms. Recent work Works Filmography *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' 2016 *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' 2015 *''''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload'' 2013 *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' 2012 *''Transformers: Prime'' 2011 *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' 2010 *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' 2009 *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' 2008 *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' 2008 *''Legion of Super Heroes'' 2007 *''Storm Hawks'' 2007 *''Growing Up Creepie'' 2006 *''Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms'' 2006 *''Danny Phantom'' 2006 *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' 2006 *''Justice League'' 2005–2006 *''Krypto the Superdog'' 2005 *''Static Shock'' 2004 *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' 2002 *''Poochini'' 2000 Bibliography Writer * Marvel Year-In-Review #1 (Marvel Comics, 1990) – (one-shot) * Betty and Me #198–199 (Archie Comics, May–June 1991) * Toxic! #30–31, (Apocalypse U.K. October 17–24, 1991) *''Maggots'' #1 (Hamilton Comics, November 1991) *''Shadow Cabinet'' #4–11 (DC Comics Milestone, September 1994 – April 1995) *''Shadow Cabinet'' #13–17 (DC Comics Milestone, June 1995 – October 1995) * Hardware #23–24 (DC Comics Milestone, January–February 1995) (credited as Denton Fixx, Jr.) * Hardware #40–41 (DC Comics Milestone, June–July 1996) * Static #36 (DC Comics Milestone, June 1996) * Madraven Summer Solstice Special #1 (Hamilton Comics, Summer 1996) * Heroes #1–6 (DC Comics Milestone, May 1996 – November 1996) * Cartoon Network Presents #2 (DC Comics, September 1997) * Cartoon Network Presents #8 (DC Comics, March 1997) * Cartoon Network Presents #9 (DC Comics, April 1997) * Cartoon Network Presents #11 (DC Comics, June 1997) * Cartoon Network Presents #15 (DC Comics, November 1997) * Flintstones and the Jetsons #5 (DC Comics, December 1997) * Flintstones and the Jetsons #9 (DC Comics, April 1998) * Flintstones and the Jetsons #14 (DC Comics, October 1998) * Flintstones and the Jetsons #17–18 (DC Comics, January–February 1999) * Gross Point #3–14 (DC Comics, October 1997 – August 1998) * Animaniacs #41–43 (DC Comics, October 1998 – December 1998) * Animaniacs #47 (DC Comics, April 1999) * Animaniacs #54 (DC Comics, November 1999) * Animaniacs #57 (DC Comics, February 2000) * Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #213 (DC Comics, February 2007) * Justice League Unlimited #37–38 (DC Comics, November 2007 – December 2007) * Justice League Unlimited #46 (DC Comics, August 2008) * Cartoon Network Action Pack #27 (DC Comics, September 2008) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold #1–4 (DC Comics, January 2009 – April 2009) * The Brave and the Bold #24 (DC Comics, August 2009) Editor *''Hardware'' #11–41 (DC Comics Milestone, January 1994 – July 1996) *''Icon'' #9–38 (DC Comics Milestone, January 1994 – October 1996) *''Worlds Collide'' #1 (DC Comics Milestone, July 1994) – (one-shot) *''Blood Syndicate'' #31–35 (DC Comics Milestone, October 1995 – February 1996) *''Static'' #44–45 (DC Comics Milestone, February 1997 – March 1997) Notes References * * * *Matt Wayne at TV.com Category:American screenwriters Category:American comics writers Category:Comic book editors Category:Living people Category:Writers from Cleveland Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:People from Milford, Michigan Category:Screenwriters from Ohio Category:Screenwriters from Michigan Category:Year of birth missing (living people)